Love: Not Allowed
by applythepressure
Summary: The final battle is over, but a new threat is lurking in the shadows of Fuuka Academy. The HiMEs rediscover their powers and prepare for another enemy. "Most Important People? You could kill them in an instant. Love isn't allowed here. It's deadly." A
1. Prologue

Love: Not Allowed

Disclaimer: I don't own Mai HiME. If you don't believe me, well, KAGUTSUCHI!! _Kagutsuchi comes out of your computer_ Believe now?

Author's Note: Mai HiME is one of the best animes ever, period. Honestly, I LOVED EVERY SECOND. I laughed, sobbed, and had my eyes glued to the my computer screen the entire time. Therefore, to show my obsessive love with the show, I have decided to write a fan fiction featuring our lovable HiMEs and Childs. Hope you enjoy! (MIP means Most Important Persons.)

Thanks to a reviewer, I have decided to put up a message about Mai HiME. Buy the DVDs of the show instead of going to YouTube. Yes, yes, I know, you probably would rather watch it for free, but honestly, get your own copy and you won't be squinting at your computer screen getting headaches.

**Prologue**:

I knew it wasn't over. Knowing my luck, everything was far from over.

Of course, I didn't tell anyone my suspicions. Everyone was back, everyone's MIPs were back, the HiME Star and the Obsidian Lord were toast. Everything was just peachy at Fuuka Academy.

Have you ever had that feeling? You know the one I'm talking about. That gut instinct, to run, to get as far away you possibly can because if you don't, you're definitely going to die. That one. Yeah, you know it. How could you not know it? It paralyzes you, scares you witless, makes you want to scream and cry out for help because you just know, you just know that you are going to die. If you never felt that feeling, you've never been alive from the start.

Well, that feeling and I have been well acquainted ever since that final battle. And it never went away. I'd always been looking over my shoulder, walking a little too fast back home at night. I knew something bad, very bad, was going to happen.

I hate it when I'm right.

PS- What think you? Reviews and criticism welcome.


	2. Chapter 1

Love: Not Allowed

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Really, I don't. Miroku knows that, too. What, you don't believe me? Oh, Miroku! Where are you…? Oh, there you are! Would you like to convince my lovely readers that I don't own Mai HiME? Yes? Alrighty, have fun!

Author's Note: Honestly, I'm surprised my Prologue did that well. Thanks to all who read and reviewed (lostinafeeling, -Princess of the Night Sky-, ALEXISSA2, Bleeding Hopes, Tallimie, and Little-Demon-Inside)! It's short, but I think it's good. Italics indicate a character's thoughts. Enjoy!

**Chapter 1**

_I hate it when I'm right…_

I was walking back to my dormitory after my classes and man, was I exhausted! I felt like I had been in a race the entire day, just going and going, until finally when I stopped, all the exhaustion that I was pushing back and ignoring rushed to the forefront and made me dizzy. And that feeling didn't help my headache and overall yucky feeling at all.

It was still there and it was making me so angry. _Why should I be so worried? Everything is in the past. I have Takumi, I have Tate, I have Natsuki, Mikoto, Midori, Sister, all of them. They are all here! They're not dead. My mind just likes to be paranoid for fun._ I walked faster.

It was a pretty night out. Very clear, with not even a wisp of a cloud anywhere in sight. There was a short breath of wind through the trees, but after it subsided, only silence remained. The silence on the campus permeated it, like a thick blanket of wool. It seemed to muffle my footsteps. I didn't like it. It seemed sinister to me. Ah, well, perhaps it was just my mind again. I walked even faster – I was almost at a run now.

"Mai-chan!"

I stopped dead, like I was shot from behind and couldn't move from the sheer surprise of feeling the bullet tear through my insides. That voice cut across my very soul. _Oh, no_, I thought. _No no no no nononono!_ _It can't be. No, no. I will not let it mess with me. _But I knew, oh I knew. It was he. He was back. The nightmare was returning. _No, no. I hate it when I'm right…_

"Nagi…" I said slowly, turning to face that familiar little boy with blue hair and devious eyes. He was lounging in a tree, no surprise. "Why are you here?" My breathing started getting heavier. "We're done. You had your fun. You had your Carnival. Leave me alone." I started walking again.

"Mai-chan, Mai-chan, always so blunt," chuckled Nagi. _Stupid imp_, I thought. "Well, you're right, I did have my fun." He jumped from the tree and landed right in front of me, staring at me with those cunning eyes. "It seems like more fun is to be had here at Fuuka."

"I'm not interested," I said laconically. "I have no desire to be a pawn again in a game that hurt the people I cared about most." A tear suddenly shot into my eye and I blinked it away. _Tate._ The memory of losing him still makes me cry. I sidestepped Nagi and began walking again.

"Well, I honestly don't care whether you're interested or not, because you're going to be involved one way or another."

I sighed irritably. "Look, Nagi, I don't know why you're here or why you're bothering me. I'm done with all that." I didn't want to say the word "HiME" – it would just make this nightmare reality. "I made it clear: buzz off."

"Mai-chan, like I said, you will be involved. You're already involved." Nagi jumped in front of my path again, forcing me to stop walking. "Everyone is involved again."

"Just wonderful, which Lord is one of us going to be married off to this time? Is the Obsidian Lord's brother Ivory next in line?" I deadpanned. _I am in no mood for this._

Nagi indulged in a humorless chuckle. "Not quite, Mai-chan, it's much worse this time."

I gulped. I didn't like where this was going. _Might as well try to find out what is happening so I can go warn the others._ "Nagi, stop talking in vague sentences. How are the HiMES involved? We lost our powers at the end of the Carnival when we destroyed the HiME Star."

"Yeah, well, apparently, you guys did a really crappy job getting rid of it."

"Excuse me?"

He pointed up to the moon. A familiar red light was burning there. My blood froze.

It was back.

PS- Like it? Hate it? Reviews welcome.


	3. Chapter 2

Love: Not Allowed

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Mai HiME. Right, Gakutenou? See, he backs me up. Thanks, man, I thought you might have needed to use your Spiral Dash on a couple people.

Author's Note: I'm backkkkkkkkk. I know, sorry for the long wait. Thanks to all who read and reviewed (lostinafeeling, -Princess of the Night Sky-, ALEXISSA2, Bleeding Hopes, Tallimie, Little-Demon-Inside, and wolfie21)! Enjoy the next installment.

**Chapter 2**

There it was, just as before. Just underneath the moon, brightly shining its sickening red color. My curse. All of our curses. Back from the dead.

I just stared at the HiME Star. I couldn't look away. _How could this happen? It was all over! How?_

Nagi must have seen my star-struck face (no pun intended) because he burst out into derisive laughter. "Mai-chan, no, not anymore. Mai-HiME, are you surprised?" I said nothing. "You know that I do not lie about things like this."

"No, you tend to choose the selective-truth path with a dalliance on Neglect-To-Tell-Us-All-Together Lane," I snapped. Nagi laughed again.

"Touché, Mai-HiME. But now you know the truth. The HiME Star is back, so your status as a HiME is restored. Check your mark." My hand suddenly went to my chest. "I think it would be best if you saw the other HiMEs as soon as possible, Mai-HiME. This particular terror does not think much of patience." Nagi jumped to one of the trees in the path. "Good luck, Mai-HiME." And with that, he was gone.

I fell to the ground, panting. It seemed like I couldn't catch my breath even though I wasn't even exercising. _Alright, Mai, calm yourself. Check your mark like Nagi said._ I unbuttoned my uniform (after, of course, scanning the area three times for any intruders) and checked my chest. There it was, on my right breast, as if it had never left. _Damn._

I stood up, re-buttoned my blouse, and looked back up hatefully at the HiME Star. "I hate you!" I screamed at it. "I hate all the problems you brought back! Go away!" I stamped my foot like a little child, but I didn't care. "NAGI, I'll get you for this!" I yelled at no one. All I knew was I did NOT want this.

I tried to summon my Element. I don't know why I did, but I tried. I tried to feel that fire coursing through my veins, that power, that thrill. I felt it easily, jumping into that intoxicating river of fire and power as though I had never left it. I saw the photons shooting out of the sky and wrapping their wild ribbons around my wrists and ankles and transforming into those four rings – gold with green tomoes making that beautiful sound when I use them. I left that river of fire and then I saw the rings in the silence of the night. I pushed up off the ground and then I was flying, just like in the old times. I flew up over the treetops, gazing down at Fuuka, reveling in the sensation. It was wrong, I know, to enjoy my flying again when I shouldn't have missed it. The only reason I am able to fly again is because something that is going to cause me and my friends unbearable pain is coming. But still, it felt good to have the wind in my face. _Does that make me a hypocrite?_

I felt the tears welling up in my eyes, but I hurriedly shook them away. _I should go see Natsuki. She'll know what to do about this._ I flew off to her dorm, weaving through the trees and buildings. Finally, I got there – her room is on the fifth floor in one of the farther dorms on campus. I flew to her window and knocked loudly on the glass, making it vibrate. No movement. I knocked again harder. A light came on and I heard Natsuki grumble "Who the hell could it be at this time?!" as she got up from bed. I smirked. _Wait until she sees me._

"Being woken up in the middle of the night is the least of your problems." Natsuki whirled around to the window. I cannot describe Natsuki's reaction when she saw me floating outside her window with my Element. It was like she got hit with a bolt of lightening and a runaway freight train at the same time.

"WHAT?! Mai, what – how – !"

"Just let me in, Natsuki. I'll explain it all."

Speechless, she opened the window, the look of shock written into her face as clearly as if someone did it with a permanent marker. I flew in, but did not dissemble my Element. I turned around to face Natsuki. "If you keep making that look, your face is going to be stuck like that permanently."

Natsuki stuck her tongue out at me, but her eyes still retained that look of shock and fear. "Tell me what's going on. Why do you have your Element? I thought we lost our powers –"

"Well, I thought so, too," I interrupted. Then I poured out the whole story about Nagi and the new threat. Don't get me wrong, I'm a pretty tough girl, I've been through hell and back. However, whatever this new threat was, it was giving me a severe case of the heebie-jeebies. And when stuff gives me the willies, then I know it's bad.

"NAGI?! That insufferable little runt! I want to feed him to Duran." I smiled weakly at Natsuki's jab at the little, devilish boy who started all this. "What is this threat he talked about though?"

"I have no idea. He hardly gave me any information about it, just that it's worse than the Obsidian Lord and it doesn't have patience."

Natsuki sighed in exasperation. "Of course, just like before, we got nothing to go on." She looked at me quizzically. "So you were able to summon your Element with no problems."

"No problems at all. It was as if nothing had changed."

"Well, then, I guess I should be able to summon mine too." Natsuki put her hands out to her sides and closed her eyes. A moment later she was holding two very familiar pistols. She looked at them as if she were a scientist looking at a lab rat. "Well, I guess that settles that, then."

"Yes, it does." I walked to the window. "Do you see the Star?" Natsuki followed me, stared up at the moon, and nodded.

"Yes, Mai. I do." A long silence followed. "We should tell the others."

"I suppose we should. They are already involved, unfortunately." Natsuki climbed back into bed. "You should try to get some sleep, Mai. We'll figure it out in the morning." She turned her body so she faced away from me. I knew when I was being dismissed.

"Alright, Natsuki, I'll try, although I doubt I'll be getting any sleep. I'll see you in the morning." I pushed off the ground so I was flying again and was heading out the window when I heard Natsuki speak.

"We'll be alright, Mai." It was both a statement and a question.

"Of course we will."

However, as I was flying back to my dark room, I couldn't shake the growing fear from my mind.

Author's PS – Reviews and constructive criticism welcome. I hope you liked it.


	4. Chapter 3

Love: Not Allowed

Disclaimer: I don't own Mai HiME. If you think I do, I'll just have to send Diana to spy on you. I know, major creeper.

Author's Note: Thanks to all who read and reviewed (lostinafeeling, -Princess of the Night Sky-, ALEXISSA2, Bleeding Hopes, Tallimie, Little-Demon-Inside, yui1808, gurjhime, and wolfie21)! Enjoy the next installment.

**Chapter 3**

Needless to say, I didn't really sleep much that night. After visiting Natsuki, I returned to my room, turned on all the lights, and set to pacing. I dissembled my Element – I didn't want to look at them because it just reinforced the horrible situation we were in once again. I saw Mikoto sleeping in the bed next to mine, completely and utterly oblivious to our predicament. _Should I wake her up and tell her? No, no, she wouldn't really understand, especially at this hour. Perhaps I should tell Shizuru or Yukino – both are level-headed and probably could help me sort out what's going on. Oh, no, I can't do that because both of them are on Student Council and had a meeting tonight – they're probably exhausted. Akira and Shiho are asleep or at least they better be at their age. Sister - or now, perhaps the better name is Yukariko-san - is busy with the new baby, so I won't disturb her. Who knows where Nao is and I really don't want to tell Mashiro or Fumi yet. _I stopped walking, afraid my increasingly louder steps would wake up Mikoto. _I know. I'll call Midori-chan. Or should I call her Sugiura-sensei? Why the hell am I caring about that NOW? _I ran over to my cell phone which was charging on my bed and looked up Midori's number. I dialed it and let out a sigh of relief when I hear the familiar ring on the other end. _Thank goodness, I just might have a chance to reach her. _After three rings, I heard Midori's groggy voice on the other end.

"I would say good morning, but I'm not even sure if it is morning yet. And if it is, it sure as hell ain't good so far."

"Hello to you too, Midori-chan."

"Oh, it's you, Mai-chan? And, hey, what happened to Sugiura-sensei?"

"This isn't about schoolwork."

"If you were calling me at 'Oh-dark-thirty' about schoolwork, I'd be worried about your health as a normal teenager."

"Thanks for your concern, but the problem I've got – sorry, the problem WE'VE got – is a lot more serious than your history paper assignment."

"Hey, hey, don't be demeaning my assignment. It's very serious."

"This is HiME business, Midori-chan. Our powers – they're back. A new threat is here." A long silence followed my proclamation.

"Are you sure, Mai-chan?"

"Yes. Nagi visited me." I heard Midori suck in a sharp breath. "He told me something is coming. I saw the HiME Star. It's back. I summoned my Element. I flew again. I visited Natsuki – she could summon her Element and see the Star too." I paused. I could feel the tears brimming around the corners of my eyes. "I flew again, Midori…"

"Mai-chan," Midori said gently. "Everything will be alright. We got through all that before, we can get through it again." She stopped speaking for a moment. "I will get on this right away. I'll start researching new material as well as pore through my old stuff from before. I bet there has got to be something around this old school that will help us out. This time we will be prepared. Please don't worry, Mai-chan. We will bond together like we did before – think of it like the HiME Sentai came out of retirement unexpectedly." I couldn't help but crack a small smile at that one. _Just like Midori to try to make a joke out of everything. _"I know you will probably scoff at me for suggesting it, but please, please try to get some sleep. You will do us no good by being a walking zombie come morning. Well, come the time when normal people are awake."

"Gee, thanks, Midori-chan."

"No problem, Mai-chan." I rolled my eyes. _Way to miss the sarcasm, Midori._ "I'll call a meeting of the HiMEs tomorrow morning somehow. Then we will get this all sorted out, just you wait."

"Okay."

I knew Midori could tell that I was anything but convinced that we would get through this in one piece. I could hear the pessimism seeping into the tones of my voices, but I couldn't help it. I was tired, scared, and confused.

"Good night, Mai-chan. Or morning."

I let out a little chuckle. "Good night-morning."

I heard the click on the other end, but I didn't hang up my cell phone. I stared at the bright, peppy screen for a few moments. It was supposed to represent all that was normal for me, a normal teenager: calling friends to hang out, sending text messages to Tate during my math class, downloading music to listen to on my way to the cafeteria. Now it was the device that communicated devastating, weighted news about a phenomenon that I myself am not even sure of sometimes. _What a dual nature. Just like me and the other HiMEs. Ordinary girls forced to live both ordinary and extraordinary lives – as girls and as super-powered HiMEs. And no one is the wiser. People can look at us and see normal, happy teenage girls when right under their noses, we're saving the world – again. _

I flopped on my bed, exhausted from everything. Even my nose felt tired, a feat in itself I suppose. I turned on my side so I facing Mikoto, who was still snoozing away without a care in the world. _She looks so peaceful, so content, so untroubled. As soon as she wakes up, her sense of security will fall away, just like all the other HiMEs' besides Midori-chan and Natsuki. But for now, I'll let her rest in her safety. It is a luxury I'm sure none of us will feel for a long time._

And the next thing I knew, the sun was shining through my window.

Author's PS- What do you think so far? Reviews welcome.


	5. Chapter 4

Love: Not Allowed

Disclaimer: Even though I haven't updated in a while doesn't mean I finally got the rights to Mai HiME after a ton of grueling legal battles. Even summoning Kiyohime didn't work on those damn lawyers.

Author's Note: Thanks to all who read and reviewed (lostinafeeling, -Princess of the Night Sky-, ALEXISSA2, Bleeding Hopes, Tallimie, Little-Demon-Inside, yui1808, gurjhime, and wolfie21)! Enjoy the next installment.

**Chapter 4**

Even though my element is fire doesn't mean that I like it all the time. So when the sun was shining through my window into my face, let's just say I wasn't too happy.

"Mikoto, wake up, time for school." I got out of bed to shake her awake; she was always a heavy sleeper. "MIKOTO! GET UP!"

"Mai, I don't wanna. I'm tired." With that, she rolled over and continued snoring. _Typical Mikoto._

"MIKOTO!"

"Alright, alright, Mai. Why are you so cranky this morning?" And with that statement, everything came crashing back down. I remembered Nagi, I remembered the HiME Star, I remembered summoning my Element and being able to fly again. My heart dropped and my anger at Mikoto just flowed out of me, like someone had popped a balloon and let all the air out. I sat down on my bed trying to prepare myself to tell Mikoto what was going on.

"Mikoto, I'm sorry, but we need to talk. Don't worry about school. This is important." Mikoto rolled over and looked at me with a quizzical expression.

"What is it, Mai?" She suddenly looked very worried. "Are you not going to cook for me anymore?!"

Even though I was worried out of my mind, I had to laugh at Mikoto. Number one is always food, no matter what; the sky could be falling and she still would be worried when her next home-cooked meal would be. "No, Mikoto, I will still be able to cook for you, don't worry. However, I need you to listen to me carefully, okay?"

"Yes, Mai. What is it, then?" I took a deep breath and just spit it out.

"Our HiME powers are back. I met with Nagi last night and he told me that a new threat is coming. Mikoto, I need to you to summon Miroku for me."

Mikoto looked flabbergasted, as I expected she would. Even though she really was just a child when everything happened, she still carried scars from being under the Obsidian Lord's control. I wasn't sure how she was going to handle this. Hell, I wasn't sure how _I_ was going to handle this mess. Mikoto's look of surprise faded to one of questioning.

"Mai, are you sure?"

"Yes, I am, unfortunately. I don't want this either, Mikoto, but it's what we have to endure as HiMEs. Now please summon Miroku. I need to know for sure this whole thing isn't some fluke or trick."

"Alright, Mai, I'll try." Mikoto started concentrating, her eyes scrunching shut. I wondered if she felt the same feeling when I summoned my Element – the coursing energy, the thrill of watching the photons condense and form a weapon that was all your own. Did she feel the fire that I did? Mikoto threw her hand up and the cry for her sword came. "MIROKU!"

Nothing happened for about thirty seconds. Then, the sword sailed through the open window and flew right to Mikoto's hand; she caught it and immediately went into a battle stance like nothing had ever changed. She stood up, feeling the weight of the sword and swinging it to and fro to get the feel back. She looked like a mix of joy and sadness, joy at seeing the sword that helped her protect herself and defeat the Obsidian Lord and sadness at seeing the very instrument that will again cause her pain.

"Miroku," she whispered. "Remember me?" As in answer to the question, the sword's two red eyes opened and seemed to look at her. Mikoto stroked the sword lovingly for a second and then turned to look at me with a face that seemed to think she had betrayed me by being happy her Element was back. I hugged her and she relaxed.

"Mikoto, you understand what this means."

"Yes." A long, weighted silence followed.

"Put Miroku somewhere safe. We need to go meet the others. We need to figure out what to do." I pulled out my phone while Mikoto searched for a safe place for her sword. _Who should I call? Who should I call? Nao? No, she would never answer. Sister? No, no, she probably was up all night with the baby and I don't want to wake her. I know, I'll call Yukino. She can call Shizuru who can get the student government room alone for this afternoon when everyone is done with classes and whatnot._ I scrolled through my contacts and found the number. I dialed and then I waited. _At least it's ringing._

After about five rings, Yukino answered. "Hello, Mai-san. I already know."

_Well, that was a shock._ "Yukino-san? How – How did you know?! How did you find out so quickly?"

"Midori-san phoned me last night after you called. It was a pretty late phone call and I wasn't too happy, but the news obviously was more than important. After she told me what you told her, I summoned my Element and Diana. After I got over my initial shock, I used her to spy on Nagi and try to find this mysterious new enemy. Nagi wasn't doing anything important – just looking at the moon and HiME Star – but I did find something quite interesting."

I tried to calm my nerves, but it was epically failing. My hand was so sweaty that I was marveled that my phone had not slipped out of it. "Yukino-san. What is it?"

"I saw – at least, I think I did – what is the new threat. I was following one of my mirrors through the forest around the school when I saw a distinct shadow flash across it. I ordered the spores to follow it. It was moving quite fast, but they were able to keep up with it. The shadow came to this little glen where there was a cauldron in the middle. The shadow came to it and materialized into this beautiful woman. She had a cloak on that seemed as if it was made from night itself, it was so black. She had the hood on, so I couldn't see her face. She started chanting this unintelligible language and the cauldron began to bubble. Then, the bubble began melding together to form this giant monster that was climbing out of the cauldron. The lady laughed and even though I couldn't hear it, I still shivered. Call me crazy, but the moment I moved, the lady looked right at me, like if she could see me plain as day. She threw off the hood and a trail of long black hair whipped out, reaching up to the sky. She smiled at me and then my mirror went black."

I involuntarily shivered. _This sounds even worse than what I thought._ "Okay, Yukino, here's the plan. Write down everything you remember, then call Shizuru and tell her to get the student government meeting room. We thirteen need to have a little chat and fast."

PS- The tension builds! Reviews and constructive criticism welcome.


End file.
